In the field of cosmetic preparations for skincare and hair care, a large number of requirements are imposed by the consumer: apart from cleaning and care effects, emphasis is placed on such differing parameters as the greatest possible dermatological compatibility, good refatting properties, elegant appearance, optimum sensory impression and storage stability.
Preparations which are used for the cleansing and care of human skin and hair generally comprise in particular oil bodies and water besides a series of surface-active substances. The oil bodies/emollients used are, for example, hydrocarbons, ester oils, and vegetable and animals oils/fats/waxes. In order to meet the high requirements in the marketplace with regard to sensory properties and optimum dermatological compatibility, new oil bodies are being continually developed and tested.
Particularly in preparations which comprise UV photoprotective filters, the solubility and stability of the UV photoprotective filters in the cosmetic preparations and in particular in the oil bodies is decisive for the UV photoprotective effect of the cosmetic product. At the same time, such oil bodies should both themselves and also primarily in the cosmetic preparations impart a sensorily light impression to these.
Various alkyl benzoates are known in the art as oil bodies for cosmetic preparations, thus, for example, the C12-C15 alkyl benzoates available under the trade names Cetiol®AB (Cognis Deutschland GmbH & Co. KG) or Finsolv®TN (Finetex) or the C16-C17 alkyl benzoates available under the trade name Finsolv® G-2 (Finetex), as well as the C18 alkyl benzoates available under the trade name Finsolv® 116 (Finetex).
However, the alkyl benzoates of the art are in need of improvement with regard to the solubility of UV photoprotective filters, in particular of crystalline UV photoprotective filters and also with regard to their sensory properties.
The object of the present invention was to provide oil bodies which are characterized in particular by an improved solubility for UV photoprotective filters and, compared with the known oil bodies, simultaneously have improved sensory properties.
Surprisingly, it has been found that alkyl benzoate mixtures with a defined alkyl chain distribution achieve the object according to the invention.